Abuse
by EgoXrs
Summary: This is sick. I suggest you not reading it... Warning: rape; story with no plot. Just smut. Sex. Cruel sex.


**A/****N:** I can't believe I wrote something so sick and corrupted...

**Warning: **rape; story without any plot.

* * *

He had been screaming his lungs out for almost thirty minutes and even though he was known for his stamina and his impudence, none of the kidnappers expected all this fuss. The Storm Guardian of the Vongola Family, widely known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato, coughed a great amount of blood that had been expelled from his body, along with his once ear piercing voice. He helplessly mumbled something in undertones, feeling his throat sore and as he tried to break the chains that confined him, an unexpected blow on his head caused numbness throughout his entire body, making him unable to move further.

"Shishishi~ My royal instinct says you will have so much fun with our boss that you'll wish you were dead!"

A blond boy sneered ominously and his annoying laughter echoed in the van's enclosed space.

_'Xanxus...? What the fuck would he want from me?'_

The smoke bomber reckoned dazed, his body being too weak to let his thoughts be heard.

After a short amount of time the small van reached its destination and Gokudera Hayato was carried by Levi into the main building. The Italian boy whose physical state prevented him from resisting, had slightly opened his eyes and the blur scenery that was unfolding in front of him consisted of dark red corridors filled with royal portraits and seemed to be some sort of headquarters for the certain assassination squad.

"Boss..."

Eventually Levi entered in a dimly lit room and his hesitant voice revibrated in between the walls.

"Leave him there and begone."

"Y-yes..."

The Storm Guardian was trying to keep up with what was going on but his mind was easily spacing out, disabling him from examining where he actually was and why he was there.

"Fucking scamp..."

The fearful man murmured and Gokudera whose eyelids had been shut, was taken by surprise as an unforeseen needle pierced through his arm, emptying whichever substance it had into the Italian boy's blood.

A soft painful moan echoed through the hall and with no further delay Xanxus picked up the younger boy's body without any difficulty and threw him on the double bed that was awaiting for the second's arrival. Gokudera's body bounced a bit because of the impact and then he finally managed to open his eyes and stared around him perplexed.

All at once two manly hands started savagely removing his clothes and the Italian boy watched dismayed at Xanxus whose cruel eyes seemed thirsty, making him look like a cannibal who was about to eat his prey. The Storm Guardian hopelessly tried to resist and even though his weakness was slowly fading out, another kind of emotion had started overwhelming him...

_'Whatever was in that syringe...'_

Gokudera deemed, realizing what was about to follow... Could this be for real?

"Open up..."

The boss of the Varia squad whispered and he abruptly pressured his finger upon the smoke bomber's virgin hole while stretching his left leg wide apart from the other. Gokudera reacted automatically, pushing with all his strength the man's hands away from his body but the aphrodisiac that had been inserted into his system was craving for more, resulting in his erection and sudden panting.

"Fucking whore."

Xanxus uttered satisfied and with no hesitation (or even proper preparation) he forced two of his fingers in the other's anus, causing the latter to moan at the displeased pain.

A loud laughter escaped the merciless man while he was fondling the Italian boy's body and as he was viciously entering his fingers in and out, Gokudera could do nothing but sob, his fists being too weak to protect him and his arousal being too great to reject it. The smoke bomber was caught between pleasure, ecstasy, pain and torture and all of them were violating his terrifying mind.

As time passed by the soft sobs along with his pleasurable panting had been transformed to moans of despair and rapture and since the Varia leader was finally satisfied with the young boy's stretchability he easily took his member out of his pants, exited his fingers from Gokudera's body and slowly slid the wet tip of his cock upon the other's hole. Xanxus grinned, seeing no need to keep the smoke bomber's legs open, as the second himself had been surrender in the false ecstasy of the aphrodisiac, opening his legs at times and then closing them tightly, his consciousness trying to fight off this delusion.

"Don't fight it..."

The Sky Guardian murmured somewhat dazed by the pleasure of watching the other's agony and then tried to penetrate him with all his strength.

Xanxus had actually great difficulty upon that action since the Italian boy wasn't ready for that kind of size, yet the first didn't give up, feeling even more stimulated by causing this extra pain to the underage boy. The rapist was laughing sadistically while Gokudera's desperate struggle had resulted in him being more vulnerable than before, his hands tightly gripped in Xanxus's and his legs having been entangled above the second's arms, making him unable to set himself free.

The Varia leader accelerated the rhythm of his penetration, making Gokudera feel like he was being ripped apart. No matter the erotic substance that was running through his veins the Storm Guardian could no longer feel this glimpse of pleasure he was trying to both keep and avoid, as pain was revibrating throughout his entire body. His wrists had been covered in bruises by Xanxus's savage mistreat and his hole had been overlaid with blood caused by the forceful entering for the second's satisfaction.

The wicked man was now moving more freely into Gokudera's body, but the smoke bomber's pain hadn't been reduced in the least. The faster the sadist was moving, the more pain and violated Gokudera was feeling. He knew that there was no need to scream for help but his crying moans were the only thing that could keep his sanity intact.

Suddenly Xanxus removed his grip around Gokudera's hands and no matter how hard the second started pushing his face, the Sky Guardian landed his fingers on the Italian boy's nipples and pinched them so aggressively that the smoke bomber had to scream the pain out. This action almost maximized Xanxus's pleasure and made him place his lips onto the other's neck and bite him with all his strength, filling his mouth with the underage student's blood.

The Italian boy's constant screams hurriedly increased the Varia leader's stimulation with result finally ejaculating inside him, in between his ecstatic gasps and Gokudera's crying moans. After a few seconds that seemed like ages to the young bomber, Xanxus finally stopped moving and his erection was slowly eased down. Complete stillness had surrounded them, only a few sobs escaping from the Storm Guardian's lips. Gokudera was too afraid to even hope that his torture was over so he stayed silent instead, trying to calm down his trembling body in case his fear would stimulate the other.

"Get up and leave."

Xanxus spelled exhausted and pushed Gokudera out of the bed, making him fall down.

With no further words the abused teenager dressed up and hurriedly exited the hall that was filled with their sweat of ecstasy and angst. Gokudera kept on walking straight ahead, hoping that the exit was at the end of the corridor and, thankfully for him, he was right. Despite him still being really weak, the smoke bomber's legs started hitting the ground with more intensity and as he accelerated his pace, he rapidly escaped from this nightmare, running towards whichever direction led far from this building...

There was no way Gokudera would ever talk about this incident... Not to his precious boss or to anyone else he trusted. This experience would be buried deep within him, along with his traumatic early childhood when fear and threats were the only things that kept him alive. The Storm Guardian thought of this as just another trial in his troublesome life... A trial that should be kept a secret. Like all the others...


End file.
